


Please Need Me

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen arranged this marriage for the sake of the business, to ensure the Ackles remained financially stable. But he had no intention of letting Jared go. Jared was <i>his</i> and no one would take that from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Need Me

_All the air rushed through Jared’s lungs and his fist clenched, his cheeks burned with anger as he stormed into the room. The soft click of the door being closed didn’t surprise Jared and he exhaled slowly to keep from lashing out. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. And Jared had lived through two parental divorces and the death of his father._

_Not to mention growing up with his occasionally psychotic half-brother. Not even kidding._

_“Storming out on your rehearsal dinner, Jay, classy.”_

_Jared rolled his eyes hard and bit his lip to keep from slinging a whole stream of curse words at his stupid half-brother. This was all his damn fault anyway. “I couldn’t stand him touching me a minute longer. He fucking smells.”_

_“Mature.” Jensen snorted, his voice closer than it had been moments before. “I didn’t particularly want him touching you any longer either.”_

_The words were spoken against his ear, the breath hot and moist sliding across his neck. It sent a shiver down Jared’s thin frame and his eyes closed, his body swayed back into the heat of his half-brother’s form. “Right. Like you really care.”_

_“Don’t be like that, Jay. You know I care. I always cared.” Jensen’s words were quiet, deep, and Jared nearly gasped as lips pressed just barely against his neck._

_As Jensen’s strong grip wrapped slowly around his waist Jared’s head tilted to the side. He knew this want, knew this burning rise of desire, and giving in was far too easy. Not that he had to let Jensen know that. “Jen. I’m getting married tomorrow.”_

_“Then we better make tonight count.”_

~~

“No! Absolutely not.”

“This matter is not up for discussion, Jared, so spare me the dramatics.”

When Jensen didn’t even look up from his paperwork spread across the desk before him Jared growled and kicked out, sending the nearest chair clattering across the room. This was at least enough to have Jensen’s pen hovering in place, his eyes slowly lifting. Jared hoped it was clear on his face just how royally pissed he was. 

Of all the stupid things for Jensen to get him mixed up in, this had to be the worst. Even more so than when Jared was fourteen and had somehow allowed Jensen to convince him that it would be _so cool_ to shave his head. Or the time when Jensen had just gotten his driver’s license and talked Jared into going on a joy ride - they’d both been grounded for months after that fiasco. 

This, though? It didn’t even rank on the same scale. It was the most horrible, stupid, outrageous idea Jensen had ever had and Jared was having _no_ part of it. 

“You realize you can’t actually kill me by glaring, right?”

The smirk on Jensen’s face as he spoke only served to anger Jared further and he stalked quickly around the desk, kicking at Jensen’s chair until the man had no choice but to turn and face him. 

“You can’t just _use_ me like this, Jensen, fuck! I’m not a pawn in your stupid little attempt to keep the family business or whatever the hell you think you’re doing. I’m not even eighteen years old. You can’t do this to me. I refuse. I won’t! I’ll just- I’ll run away! That’s what I’ll do.”

Jensen sighed and rubbed along his brow, like Jared’s rant and anger was boring him. Which of course really only made Jared all the more angry. Before he could rant further, though, Jensen was pushing up and brushing easily past Jared, walking around the desk and over to the small table with its familiar waiting liquor bottle and small glass cup.

“As you pointed out during that eloquent little ramble, you’re under eighteen. Which means I’m still your legal guardian and can sign off on all the required forms to make my consent for this marriage clear. The way I see it, you’ve got two options. Run away from home with only the clothes on your back and do god knows what just so you can eat, or have a place to sleep. Or stay here, marry Milo Ventimiglia like I’ve arranged, and have everything in life you could ever wish for. Not to mention being single-handily responsible for keeping the Ackles business running. Do you know how nice it is when some of our associates owe you favors for things?”

Clamping down on his lip, Jared stomped over to his stupid half brother, tempted to smack the glass of Bourbon from his hands and send it clattering to the ground. He wouldn’t though, because Jensen was likely to just tease him for being childish and Jared _hated_ when Jensen teased him. Almost as much as he currently hated Jensen for signing away his life like that.

“What if I don’t care about the damn Ackles business or having everything I could possibly want?” Jared hissed, stopping just behind Jensen and folding his arms over his chest in hopes of looking more intimidating. “What if I don’t want any favors from the associates or whatever? What if all I want is a _normal_ life and to be with someone I actually love?”

Jensen turned to face Jared and the smile on his lips was soft, almost fond, enough to make Jared rolls his eyes in annoyance. Which of course only made Jensen grin. “Jay, honestly. You’ve grown up with everything handed to you on a silver platter. You’ve never wanted for anything. Do you really think you can handle living on the streets? With no food and no shelter? All by yourself?”

If it came down to it, if Jared _really_ ran away, he was pretty sure he’d take his credit cards with him. And his car for that matter. But Jensen would be livid and it definitely wouldn’t take long for his older brother to cut off that supply. Plus... Jared would kind of miss Jensen. 

Though that was going to happen either way, he supposed. It wasn’t like he’d still live in the Ackles mansion once he married Milo. And what sort of retarded name was Milo anyway? 

Clearly Jensen thought he was winning - the knowing smirk on his lips was growing - and Jared couldn’t have that. So he switched techniques. After all, it wasn’t like Jensen was the only one who knew how to get his way. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Jared’s lower lip slid out, trembling slightly as he hunched his shoulders forward and dropped his gaze. “You’re all I have left, now that Dad’s gone too. You’re my best friend Jensen... I don’t want to go and live with some guy who will never understand me like you do.”

“Oh, Jared,” Jensen sighed and a moment later warm fingers came up to rest over Jared’s jaw, stroking softly. “We’ll still see each other, all the time, kiddo. Not like you’re moving out of the city. And really, you don’t need to be in love to be married; I know you’re not that naive.”

When it became obvious the pouting route wasn’t going to work on Jensen, Jared scoffed and stepped back, brushing his hand away. “I’m gonna hate you forever because of this, I hope you realize that.”

For just the briefest moment Jensen looked hurt, crushed as if Jared had slapped him or something worse, but the look was wiped away so quickly Jared was sure he must have imagined it. “Nah, Jared, I’m sure I’ll have you lovin’ me all over again real soon.”

Jared couldn’t even dignify that with a response. 

~~

_”Why now?” Jared gasped as Jensen’s lips slid parted over his neck, working more firmly over the skin._

_So many times Jared had thought there was something behind Jensen’s lingering looks, his not-so-subtle touches, his knowing smirks, but nothing had ever happened. Even when Jared’s mind began to picture the possible outcomes and he stopped freaking out over getting turned on thinking of Jensen, the tension lingered without breaking. Until now, of course._

_“As if I’d really let that scum claim you first?” Jensen chuckled richly, working his hand up under Jared’s shirt._

_The touch of skin on skin had Jared nearly shaking and he wet his lips, eyes opening and closing slowly. It was just like Jensen to wait this long, to take Jared now of all times. And Jared felt like protesting just because he could. “And who says I want you to claim me at all?”_

_Naturally, Jensen’s only response was to laugh, deep and rich, and press in closer to Jared’s back. It caused the full, hard length of his cock to press against Jared’s ass through several layers of clothing and Jared lost out on a moan. Jensen’s fingers circled around Jared’s nipples, tweaking at the flesh until it peaked, and Jared’s knees nearly gave out._

_“I know you want me, Jared. Just like I’ve always wanted you. You can try to keep denying but...” With that Jensen’s free hand slid down, massaging over the firm bulge of Jared’s arousal through his dress slacks._

_Just like that, any resistance Jared might have clung to - however brief - vanished. He sagged back against his half brother’s chest and tipped his head, letting it rest on Jensen’s shoulder. “Jen...”_

_“Shh... I’ve got you now Jay,” Jensen murmured and pulled back, twisting Jared around so they stood face to face._

_Jared had just a moment to swallow thickly, brace himself, then suddenly their lips were sliding slick and hot together. Jensen’s were full and soft against his own and Jared had always known deep down that it would be this amazing but he still felt the shock like an electric bolt through every inch of his body. Jared might not have all the kissing experience in the world but Jensen seemed more than ready to teach him._

_Thin long fingers carded up through Jared’s hair, nails scraping along Jared’s scalp, and all the air was sucked out of the room._

~~

The doorbell echoed through the house and Jared blew out a breath long enough it hurt. This was going to be hell. He still hated Jensen for putting him through this, for making him do this, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to leave his room. Nope. No matter what Jensen tried, there was no fucking way he was going downstairs for some damn dinner party to “get to know” the man who would be his husband. 

So fucking stupid.

A minute later there was a tap on his bedroom door and Jared rolled his eyes and turned toward his closet, shuffling the clothes pointlessly. 

“Really? Pouting?” Jensen’s tone was all humor from the doorway and Jared wasn’t surprised to see him leaning casually against the door frame as he glanced over his shoulder. “You really think that will solve anything?”

“No,” Jared huffed and turned back to the closet, pulling out hangers with shirts and pants and rearranging them. He added under his breath, “but it’ll piss you off, so.”

Jensen’s low laugh followed him into the room and Jared listened to the soft pad of his shoes as he crossed the room. “If only we could make money off your wit and sarcasm, we’d be billionaires.” 

Whatever witty, sarcastic response Jared was brewing - and it was going to be fantastic, seriously - died on his tongue when Jensen’s hands suddenly came to rest on his waist. Heat crawled up Jared’s cheeks and he closed his eyes, struggling against the surge of pleasure he knew he shouldn’t be feeling. 

“Then you wouldn’t be selling me off to Mr. Rich and Snotty.” Jared almost gasped, hoping his breath didn’t sound as thready and weak as it suddenly felt. As far as comebacks went it was pretty lame but Jensen’s hands were like lava soaking through the cotton of his shirt and that was maddening.

“But I am. So let’s not keep Mr. Rich and Snotty waiting any longer, alright?” Jensen squeezed Jared’s hipbones and dipped in, his lips pressing against Jared’s skull for a moment before the heat was suddenly gone.

Jared exhaled in a huff and turned, shooting a weak glare at Jensen that only seemed to make his half brother smirk. “Have you seen his hair? It’s gross and slimy. And he has a rat face. He looks like he’s constipated most of the time.”

Jensen full out laughed at that and headed back across the room, shaking his head. “Actually, Jared, I think he’s pretty damn fine. I’ve heard he’s somewhat of a god in bed too. There’s something at least.”

“Did you even stop to wonder if I was gay or not? Seriously? Who says I want to take it up the ass for someone like him?” Jared spoke through clenched teeth, just barely resisting the urge to yell at Jensen.

It seemed like all they did lately was fight. Or well, Jared yelled at Jensen and Jensen smirked and laughed a lot.

Like he was doing now. 

“Oh, Jared. You’re _hilarious._ Seriously. Not gay.” Jensen continued to shake his head and laugh as he left the room, Jared scowling in his wake.

~~

_Clothes were strewn across the floor, Jared’s suit coat landing haphazardly over the arm of the chair only to slide into a heap onto plush carpet a moment later. Jared was fairly certain he could hear the pop-snap of his buttons as Jensen tore his shirt apart and he thought about protesting. It was a new shirt after all._

_But he was thoroughly distracted by Jensen’s lips spreading heat down his neck, along his collarbone. Jared sagged back into the table Jensen had him pinned against, letting the weight of his brother’s arm support him the rest of the way._

_He wasn’t even sure how they lost the rest of their clothing, but it wasn’t long before he felt the chill of the room along his calves, sending gooseflesh crawling up his legs and down his arms. Jensen’s lips were a heady distraction from the cold though and Jared wrapped his arms tight around his brother’s broad shoulders just to have that little extra something to cling to._

_“Been waiting so long for this.” The words were exhaled against Jared’s jawline, sending an extra little burst of warm pleasure through every inch of Jared._

_Jared couldn’t even go there, thinking of how long he’d wanted Jensen or how long Jensen might have wanted him. It seemed like too much wasted time, time they could have been doing this. Or it seemed like Jensen had purposefully planned it all, just to get the added thrill of having Jared now when it was most dangerous._

_If Milo found out, after all..._

_“What are we...” Jared gasped in a breath and arched forward, his heart skyrocketing when Jensen’s fingers curled around his cock and stroked steadily up._

_“Anything I want,” Jensen growled against Jared’s nipple, bending him back and clamping teeth down over the hard flesh._

_Another jolt of pleasure, another gasp, and Jared felt like he was unraveling from the inside out. Jensen was shaking up every part of him and Jared felt like he was addicted; he couldn’t get enough._

_“More.” Jared moaned and bit down on his lip, arching up into the heat of Jensen eagerly._

_When Jensen chuckled in response, Jared wasn’t all that surprised._

~~

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Jared blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the image of himself in a tux. The last time he’d worn anything this nice it had been at Alan Ackles’ funeral, but even then that had been just a nice outfit. This was a full-fledged tuxedo and there were two girls hemming and tucking the edges of his pants. 

When the redhead’s hand slid a little too high up his crotch Jared jerked back and swatted out defensively. “Knock it off, my dick does not need sewing.”

The girls exploded in giggles but Jared was more distracted by the rich laugh coming from the doorway. It would just fucking figure that Jensen was here for this, here to watch the humiliation. Just like Jensen had been there to sample the catering and the cake flavors, to pick out the perfect flowers, to sort through the colors.

And now, to watch Jared get fit into this goddamn stupid tux.

“Go away. I don’t want to see you,” Jared huffed and turned away from Jensen, back to the two handsy girls. 

“Aw Jay-bird, you don’t always have to walk around with that stick shoved up your ass you know.” There was a smirk on Jensen’s lips. Jared couldn’t see it, but he could _feel_ it as Jensen sauntered across the room. In the next beat his half-brother’s warm lips were pressed to the edge of Jared’s ear, his voice deep and rich. “I could take care of the issue for you. Fuck the tension right out of you.”

Jared’s eyes snapped wide open and he jerk-twisted away, only to get a sharp prick of a needle into the inside of his thigh.

“Be careful, Mr. Padalecki! Wouldn’t want to hurt you!” The blonde on the ground said in a quick rush and the redhead exploded in giggles all over again

This was like some really fucked up porn intro or something. The girls were probably about to go down on each other and Jensen was gonna... do God knows what to Jared. Not that Jared would let him get away with any of that though. 

“Does it hurt?” Jensen asked and Jared fought off a tremble as his half-brother’s hand slid between his legs and rubbed just over the spot that had been pricked and well, just a little _too_ high. “You gonna be okay?”

“Jensen,” Jared hissed, eyes shooting down to the girls - who seemed only amused by this situation - then lifting back up. “You c-can’t.”

For just a moment Jensen’s eyes darkened - he never did like when someone told him he couldn’t do something - then the man was laughing and pulling his hand away, stepping back. “Keep telling yourself that, baby brother. I can do whatever I want. And _no one_ is off limits.”

Jared wanted to drop kick the girls cackling away on the floor before him. Next time Jared needed to get something tailored, he wasn’t going anywhere Jensen suggested.

~~

_The large solid oak desk was smooth beneath Jared’s back and he panted open-mouthed, staring up at the ceiling through lust hazy eyes. Jensen’s fingers were burning trails of sparks and fire down Jared’s side and his legs parted on instinct. Not that he really knew what he was doing, not like he’d ever done this before._

_“Always been so fucking perfect,” Jensen growled where his lips pressed to the inside of Jared’s leg, that full perfect mouth sliding along every inch of Jared’s inner thigh._

_The compliment made Jared flush even more than he already was and he closed his eyes, rocking his body back toward Jensen’s desperately. He didn’t think he could handle waiting any longer, the torture of Jensen’s lips and fingers was maddening._

_“More, Jen, come on,” Jared pleaded, moaned, drawing his legs up until his heels rested on the edges of the desk. He was offering his body up to Jensen like a needy whore or something and well, Jared wasn’t all that surprised to see the pleased smirk on his half-brother’s lips._

_So fucking cocky._

_“Always been so fucking impatient too.” Jensen chuckled richly then lifted one hand, shoving two fingers between Jared’s lips before he could protest._

_It hit Jared like a fist in the gut then, what was about to happen next. Jared’s tongue worked in slow circles around Jensen’s fingers to make them as wet as possible and everything in Jared boiled. Soon Jensen would slide his fingers up into Jared, would work him open and stretch him loose and Jared would be begging for every single moment._

_“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that every step you take tomorrow makes you think of me.” The ever present smirk was on Jensen’s lips and Jared blinked away the thick desire, his heart lurching when Jensen leaned even closer and continued in a slow growl. “While you’re up there, saying your wedding vows, marrying that douchebag, your entire body will be aching from the way I pounded into you.”_

_It was dirty in a way Jared hadn’t anticipated. After all, it wasn’t like he cared about Milo or the wedding or the commitment he was making. But he was still an almost married man and Jensen was still his half-brother - same mother, different fathers. It was a dirty sharp thrill and Jared wanted to drown himself in every sinful little sensation._

_“Beg for it. Tell me just how badly you want me.” Jensen ordered in that same deep growl and Jared shuddered._

_“Please, Jensen,” Jared panted thickly, allowing Jensen’s fingers to fall from his lips, dragging one hand through his sweat-damp hair before tucking his fingers under the back of his thigh and lifting up, granting even more access to his entrance. “Need you in me. Wanna feel you tomorrow, always, please fucking take me already.”_

_Jared had just a moment, the flash of Jensen’s ever-present smirk, then he was squeezing his eyes shut and riding out the sudden wave of pleasure. Jensen’s finger sliding up into him, stretching him apart, was so much different from all the times Jared had done this to himself. The pressure and stretch, the slight sting, it was kind of perfect even when it really shouldn’t have been._

_“Damn, baby brother, you really don’t have to beg so much.” Jensen laughter echoed around them and Jared rolled his eyes even as a moan slid up his throat._

~~

“Here, baby brother, I got you an early wedding present.”

Jared turned in time to get smacked in the face by the DVD case Jensen had tossed his way. Lips pursing into a scowl, Jared snatched up the case and twisted it around to see the top. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as his gaze landed on the image of the two men fucking on the cover. 

“Gross, Jensen!” Jared hollered in protest before he could think better about it, tossing the DVD case back at his half brother. “I don’t want your fucking porn.”

Jensen laughed and pushed away from the door frame, all but swaying into Jared’s bedroom and sipping from his wine glass. “I figured you’d need some type of instruction manual. You know, so you’re less of a blushing virgin on the big wedding night.”

Just thinking of his first night being married to Milo made Jared’s blood boil. He hated the very idea, hated picturing that man’s greasy hands touching him, hated thinking of their lips touching. It was one of those all-consuming loathings that had tears pricking along the rims of Jared’s eyes and he turned away from Jensen, blowing out the angry breath before his half-brother could realize just how worked up he was getting. 

Goddamn stupid Jensen.

“Why are you crying, Jared?” Jensen asked quietly, closer than he had been before and Jared was surprised enough by the tone of his words he turned. 

After all, Jensen didn’t show true compassion all that often. Especially not when it came to Jared and the wedding. “Why do you think I am, asshole?”

Jensen stared blankly at him for a long minute, considering Jared in a way that made him feel naked, before those full lips slowly stretched and curled up and it reminded Jared of the _Grinch_ cartoon movie he used to watch as a kid. Didn’t the Grinch have a heart two sizes smaller than most? That was a fitting description for Jensen.

“Do you expect me to feel sorry for you, Jared?” Jensen asked in a low murmur, stepping in and dragging his finger down Jared’s chest. “You’re playing your part, fulfilling your destiny. You were born for this purpose.”

“Dad never would have made me do this!” Jared protested, stepping out of Jensen’s touch and knocking his arm away.

Jensen’s features instantly hardened, his jaw clenching as his hands dropped to his sides to tuck into his suit pockets. “He was not your father. Your father abandoned you after your mother died. You’re just lucky _my_ father was nice enough to take you in. And now you will show him the greatest appreciation by going through with this marriage for the sake of the company he spent his entire life building. So grow the fuck up and stop whining like a bratty child.”

The sting of Jensen’s words rippled through Jared and he swallowed the lump in his throat, desperate to keep the tears at bay. They were rising regardless, spreading across his eyelids and Jensen merely sighed in annoyance. 

“The things I have to put up with,” Jensen muttered, turning and stalking out of the room with a shake his head.

Jared stared, shocked, at the open doorway until the anger caught up with him again. He stooped down to grab the discarded DVD case and chucked it out into the hall, listening to it clatter against the far wall.

So what if it made him look even more immature, he wasn’t doing anything Jensen told him to do. Except get married, of course.

~~

_The air of the room felt shockingly cool against Jared’s wide hole when Jensen pulled his three fingers free. Jared was loose and sloppy wet, his legs quivering, his entire body shaking with the slow rolls of thick want. All the air kept rushing from Jared’s lungs whenever Jensen’s fingers stroked over his cock and Jared was pretty sure he was going to black out if they kept this up much longer._

_Then there was the blunt press of Jensen’s heated cock head and Jared’s eyes snapped open to fix up on the ceiling. “Jesus, Jensen.”_

_“I know, you’re shaking so bad because of the way you want me.” Jensen’s voice was deeper than Jared had ever heard it, perfect in the way it dragged down Jared’s spine and caused his cock to twitch. “Ready for me?”_

_“Yes. God, what do you-”_

_Jared was cut off by Jensen suddenly slamming forward, claiming Jared with one long and swift thrust. The stretch and burn surprised Jared; Jensen had taken so long fingering him open with deep twists and thrusts, but his half-brother’s cock was thicker than three fingers and every inch of Jared opened and pulled to take Jensen in. For a long minute Jared didn’t breathe, didn’t blink, didn’t so much as move and Jensen gripped his thighs hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises._

_Jared fleetingly consider how Milo would react tomorrow, when he saw those bruises on Jared’s otherwise pale skin, but Jensen shifted his hips chased all other thoughts away._

_Blowing out the breath he’d been holding, Jared lifted his head and craned his neck to stare up at Jensen with wide-eyed wonder. He’d never anticipated it feeling like this, like the world was spinning too fast and the air was too thin. Maybe it was because he’d never done this before, never been claimed at all. Maybe it was just because it was Jensen._

_“You look so fucked out already,” Jensen breathed and though Jared expected the standard smirk, he’d never seen his brother’s expression this soft, this unguarded before. “Not even gonna be able to walk when I’m done with you.”_

_Jared reached out to trail his fingers down Jensen’s jaw, a smile playing across his lips, and then Jensen pulled out. The world sped up all over again and Jared gripped the edge of the table to hold on for the ride._

~~

When the doorbell rang Jared knew who it was. Milo was coming to pick him up and they were going to look at condos in the high-rises downtown. Apparently, Milo wanted Jared to have a place in the city, somewhere to call his own, and Jared hoped that meant Milo was planning on being out of town a lot. 

And at least if Jared had his own place he could decorate it however he wanted. Milo had already insisted Jared would be given access to all the accounts. Jensen explained that Jared was basically going to be Milo’s _kept boy_ but Jared ignored him. Personally he was beginning to think Jensen was a little jealous. Jared wasn’t going to have to work at all, he’d get everything he could possibly want and receive the credit for saving the Ackles business. 

Jensen still had to do all the grunt work. 

It made Jared snicker as he thought about his whiny half-brother lamenting the arranged marriage he’d set up. Slipping on his shoes, Jared bounded out of the room and around the curved hallway to the grand staircase. Sure enough, Milo was just inside the foyer, looking around as if he’d never been inside the Ackles manor before. 

Or maybe he was just trying not to seem intimidated since Jensen was currently glaring at him, eyes narrowed like he wanted Milo’s head on a platter right then and there. Milo was a fucking pussy, honestly, when it came to dealing with Jensen but at the same time, Jensen was... weird. And quite possibly a little fucked up in the head. 

Jared would probably have a lot better luck if he just gave up on both men and ran away to live in the gutters like he’d considered when this whole stupid thing began.

“Oh, hello, Jared.” Milo smiled at Jared - though honestly the look was more of a sneer and Jared slowed his steps, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Hey, Milo.” Sometimes his future husband made him feel like a piece of meat, like Milo had X-ray vision and could see right through Jared’s clothing. Jared hated feeling like someone’s possession, he got that enough with Jensen and that wasn’t even _normal_.

Not that Jared’s life ever really was.

“Fuck, he’s not a hooker, Milo, stop drooling over him like a disgusting, balding, greasy, forty year-old virgin.” Jensen snapped and Jared’s brows arched, gaze slowly shifting over to his half-brother. It was definitely one of the lamest comebacks he’d heard from Jensen.

Apparently Jensen knew just how lame it sounded, his face pinching up in annoyance. Milo huffed something like a laugh and turned away, grinning at Jared. “Are you ready, Jared? My realtor is meeting us downtown in half an hour.”

“Excuse me, I just need to borrow my brother for a moment.” Jensen didn’t wait for a response from Milo, grabbing Jared’s wrist and dragging him from the foyer, down the hall and into his large office.

Jared huffed and shook off Jensen’s grip the moment the door shut. “What the fuck, Jen-”

In a flash Jared found himself pressed up against the door, Jensen’s body flush against his own. Jared’s eyes slowly widened as Jensen’s lips hovered inches over his, one strong hand gripping possessively over Jared’s thigh, the other locked over Jared’s forearm. 

“Jensen...” Jared whispered, his heart stuttering over beats, his blood rushing in his ears. It was like his dirty dreams, those ones he’d been having more and more recently. He’d always thought - maybe - Jensen felt the same, with all those teasing touches and smiles, and now... this.

“You don’t belong to him, Jared,” Jensen growled in the hair’s breadth between their lips. “Even when he takes you, you’ll still be mine. You know that, right? That you will _always_ belong to me.”

“Fuck,” Jared gasped, his knees weakening as he sank back against the door. So much of him wanted to surge forward, capture Jensen’s lips against his own, but Jensen kept him pinned with a hand settling firmly around Jared’s neck. “T-then why? Why not take me? Claim me as your own? Forget Milo.”

Jensen stepped back and away from Jared fast enough Jared nearly fell to the floor. He breathed deeply, trying to ease the sudden ache in his chest as Jensen’s smirk grew. “Because, Jared, that would just be too easy. Have a good day with your _fiancé_.”

With that Jensen turned and swept out of the room through the back entrance, leaving Jared hard in his jeans, cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment. 

~~

_Jensen slammed up against Jared’s prostate moments after he first began to thrust and Jared couldn’t help the loud moan that slid up his throat and tumbled out kiss-swollen parted lips. It was too loud, echoing around them in the small office, and if anyone was walking by they would have heard it._

_Jared really didn’t care. All that mattered was Jensen thrusting into him over and over, picking up speed, hips fucking sharply enough against Jared’s ass that the sound of their skin slapping together acting as the off beat to their harsh pants. As Jensen pressed forward, the muscles in the back of Jared’s thighs protested, straining and stretching. The extra burn grounded Jared to the moment and he dug his nails hard into Jensen’s shoulders._

_“So... Jesus Christ, Jared-” Jensen groaned as Jared clenched his hole tight around his half-brother’s cock, holding him there for a beat. “So goddamn perfect.”_

_The next thrust of Jensen’s cock slammed hard enough against that spot in Jared he nearly screamed. His body bowed up off the desk and his legs curled tight around Jensen’s sweat-damp back, desperate to keep Jensen buried in him because it was absolutely perfect. The oak desk top rubbed against Jared’s back, causing the skin to burn, and he knew there would be a large red mark there tomorrow. It only made his heart race harder._

_“Jen, Jen please,” Jared moaned, using the last of his rapidly wilting strength to tug Jensen closer. “Touch me. So close. Need it. Need you. Please, Jensen.”_

_Their eyes met and Jared felt like he was suddenly frozen in time, thrown into a moment and a place that was so much bigger than just them. It was the years of build-up, the last six months of Jensen always being in his space - teasing, tormenting, driving Jared crazy. And god, this was finally his, it was finally happening, Jensen was fucking him hard enough his entire body would feel it tomorrow._

_As Jensen bent forward, their lips coming together in a hard kiss, Jared could feel the rise and swell of his pleasure. Jensen’s fingers on his cock continued to stroke, twisting and sliding up, squeezing and dragging back down. Jensen stroked him with such confidence, such calm control, and Jared lost it._

_He called out his half-brother’s name as his orgasm burned through him, squeezing his eyes shut and curving up off the table into Jensen’s form. The strong press of Jensen’s hand into the small of his back held him arched off the desk and Jared couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t see straight, could only just hear Jensen’s moans over the way his heart was racing in his ears._

_It was never going to be like this with anyone else._

_The feel of Jensen reaching his own peak, filling Jared more than he knew was possible, was nearly enough to make Jared come all over again and he clung to his half-brother, pretty sure Jensen was the only reason he hadn’t floated off the ground yet._

_“Oh, my god...” Jared whispered, sucking in deep breaths to ease the shaky pants of his chest._

_“I know. I am pretty godly.” Jensen chuckled and pulled free._

_Jared felt like the tether had been cut, like he was left stranded all of a sudden and the loss of heat made him gasp in a breath. Jensen stepped back and Jared pushed himself up so he was sitting, blinking at his half-brother through watery eyes._

_“You’re just gonna leave? Just like that?” Jared knew it sounded too whiny, like the bratty baby brother Jensen always accused him of being, but he didn’t understand how Jensen could just walk away after what they’d just experienced. “Jensen...”_

_“Hey,” Jensen breathed and stepped in between Jared’s legs, reaching up to lay his fingers over Jared’s jaw, stroking slowly. “Nothing’s going to change, Jared. You’re marrying Milo tomorrow. Now I’ve just ensured that you were mine first. Mine always.”_

_The words were like a fist clenching around his heart and Jared jerked back from the touch, blinking rapidly to clear the forming tears in his eyes. “You’re such a fucking asshole. Don’t touch me!”_

_Before Jared could clatter off the table and snag his clothing, Jensen had pulled him close, their chests pinned together. Jensen’s emerald eyes were fixed up on him and there was something behind the look that Jared couldn’t begin to decipher. So much of Jared wanted to pull away but Jensen held him transfixed like he always did._

_“Tell me you’re mine. That you always will be.” Jensen whispered the words, softer, more tender than Jared had ever heard and he couldn’t help but sway forward._

_“I’m yours,” Jared breathed and he knew, without a doubt, just how true it was. Even after tomorrow, after he married another man, his heart and body and very soul would always belong to Jensen._

~~

Soft murmurs and quiet music filled the room and Jared peeked through the small opening to take in the crowd waiting to watch him marry Milo Ventimiglia. There were more people than Jared anticipated but well, Milo was an important person. And Jared knew the Ackles family was important too.

It wasn’t like it really mattered. It wasn’t like Jared really _knew_ any of these people. And it certainly wasn’t like this marriage actually meant anything outside a financial solution for Jensen and the Ackles business. 

“Well don’t you look fancy.” Jensen’s voice was quiet, soft, and Jared turned - fully intending to throw some snarky comeback at him. 

Only, Jensen looked absolutely, devastatingly gorgeous. All the words died on Jared’s tongue and he swallowed down the sudden painful rise of sadness. It shouldn’t be like this. “Please, don’t make me do this. It’s not too late. You and I, we could-”

“We could what?” Jensen interrupted, giving Jared a look that clearly said _don’t be an idiot_. “Would we run away? Leave behind our business and our money to live gay and incestuous for the rest of our days?”

When Jensen laughed Jared’s eyes fluttered closed, his heart sinking. The heat of Jensen’s breath released in a puff against Jared’s ear a moment later, a hand pressing firm against the small of his back. When he spoke, Jared could hear the fake smile, knew that Jensen was portraying the wonderful older brother passing along words of advice to his soon-to-be-married little brother.

“You’ll marry Milo and secure our finances. But you will still, always, be mine. And whenever I want you, whenever I need a fix, you will be there to provide.” Jensen pulled back enough to beam at Jared, like he was somehow proud of him. “Understand?”

“Yes, Jensen. I understand.”

With his half-brother’s hand guiding him, Jared took a step forward. Each step reminded him of the night before and the way Jensen fucked so brutally into him and Jared knew his brother was right about everything.

As he always would be.

And Jared would simply go along with it. 

As he always would.


End file.
